Through His Eyes
by kuja's girl
Summary: Kuja's point of view right around the ending of the game. Also explains his point of view about some of the things he did. I did change some things, however. Please read and review. ^_^


~~Through His Eyes~~ by Kuja's Girl  
  
DISCLAIMER: Typical stuff. I don't own any of the characters mentioned, because they all belong to Squaresoft.Also, I don't have any exact quotes, so try not to think about that while reading this. Well, that's all I guess. ^_^;; Read and enjoy.  
  
Cherry blossum petals swirled all around Kuja. Beams of light shone through the trees, and peacefulness surrounded him. The nearby lake's water was a deep blue, and it lay still and untouched. Flowers grew around the lake, forming a ring around it. He stood amongst all of this, taking in the serenity of it all. It gave him a strong sense of peace and well-being just to be standing in this forest of mystery. He heard a loud cracking sound behind him. When he turned around, suddenly the forest was gone. Everything around him had disappeared, and he now stood in total darkness.  
  
"W...What's happening? Where am I? This is absurd!!" Kuja said, and his voice seemed to echo off of invisible walls.  
  
Time and space ceased to exist. Nothingness took its place. The darkness was about to swallow him whole. Then, it all ended.  
  
Kuja sprung awake, and he broke out in a cold sweat. Desperately he tried to catch his breath as he got out of bed. Around him the room glowed an eerie blue, except for a lone candle which stayed lit, even with the cold breeze which blew through the room. His eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the dim light. He could make out the exit at the back of the room. Then he stood up and walked out.  
  
When he walked out of his room he found himself in the solemn town of Bran Bal. People here seemed to be far off in another world, dreaming of a way out of their dreary lives. He too was searching for a way out. Perhaps soon he could find it, if only he knew that the answer lies within.  
  
Near the entrance of Bran Bal he spotted a green glowing portal. It seemed to be calling out to him, drawing him nearer.  
  
As he entered it a tingling sensation came over him. Entering the portal just managed to make him even more lost and confused than he was before. Little did he knoew, he was in the place known only as Pandemonium.  
  
Shadows of the past haunted him as he walked along the drab colored platforms. He sensed that an odd prescence was with him, but he couldn't quite figure out what, or more like who.  
  
"Only one explanation for this. My creator, Garland, is coming back to remind me of my once forgotten past," Kuja thought to himself.  
  
Fighting tough monsters, he kept going. The journey to discover his past was only the beginning. He had to find out how it ends.  
  
Suddenly he began to feel dizzy and light headed. Then he fell to his knees, his hands resting on his forehead. A throbbing pain radiated from deep within him. His eyes slowly closed, and he lost all consciousness.  
  
Into a dream world he fell, slipping into a strange sense of utopia. All of his pain and suffering melted away. He found himself back in his blissful forest of mystery.  
  
All of the cherry blossum trees were now bare, and the lake's water no longer shone. The beauty of his little world was gone. What he was left with was dead and empty. Somehow, he felt there was some symbolism to be seen.  
  
As with the forest, he too is dead and empty on the inside. Hope left the forest, and hope left his spirit. He longed for the one place where he could finally be at peace.  
  
He stood up and walked along the plain dirt path that laid ahead of him. A strange light radiated through the trees. An odd tune played in his head, and strange colors swirled in the sky. He became dizzy once again, and collapsed onto the path.  
  
When he woke up he saw that the depressing world of Pandemonium surrounded him once more. Standing up was difficult because pain filled his entire body. Something told him that the end was soon near.  
  
"This is it for me," he thought, "This is how I'n going to die. Cold, alone, and with unfinished business."  
  
As he walked along a thousand thoughts raced through his head. It was hard to make sense of it. No, it was more like he was afraid to make sense of it. Yet, if he didn't accept the truth sooner or later his fear would take control.  
  
Time passed as he pondered about his life, his existance, what to do next, and how it was all going to end. Up ahead was the exit leading out of Pandemonium.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was standing outside of the Iifa Tree. Above it was a giant, purple glowing ball of destruction. Inside was Memoria, a world created from the memories of others.  
  
"What...is this? Did I do this? Was it my magic that created this evil? Or am I really the one who's evil?" he thought to himself.  
  
His next dillema was how to get up there. He whistled, and his silver dragon dove down from the sky and landed gracefully beside him.  
  
"We shall go," he said to it, "and endure this until the bitter end. Truth is what I seek now."  
  
They rode up and into the burning globe. Colors swirled around them, and other dragons flew through the sky. The entrance lay ahead, and he entered, leaving his silver dragon behind him.  
  
After a while of walking alone with his thoughts he stopped, because he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Before him lay an image of Alexandria Castle. He stopped to watch it for a moment. Then the peaceful image of the amazing castle turned into a scene of chaos. He was rewitnessing the destruction of Alexandria. He couldn't bear to watch it any longer, so he closed his eyes, turned away, and kept walking.  
  
He could see a tall staircase, and the sky was an ominous color. An eye, a very familiar looking eye, was at the top of the staircase. It was the eye from the Invincible airship.  
  
"That eye...that eye caused so many people so much pain, loss, and most of all, suffering. This was...my fault?" he asked, but his question fell on deaf ears.  
  
When he kept on walking he came upon a beautiful "city in the clouds." The next room had a winding path and two moons were in the sky. They were the two moons above Gaia. One glowed red and the other glowed blue.  
  
"...A scarlet hue..." he thought to himself.  
  
Past a huge clock and up some ladders Kuja went. He found himself in a crystal chamber. All around him were crystal pillars, and beyond them was nothing. It was pitch black as far as the eye can see. At first he thought he was in another dimension.  
  
"Lost, as always. No sense of direction, no sense of life. Maybe I deserve to die. There must be a reason why it's going to be my time to go," he thought.  
  
"Go on. Find out what lies beyond the ledge. Don't let it stop you," a strange voice whisperedm and he stepped over the edge, and he began to float off into the empty space.  
  
A glowing light hung in the sky above him. He floated closer to it, and everything was covered in a blinding white light. Crystal walkways surrounded him, and everything looked much different than it had before. He reached the last platform in Memoria, and he kept walking until he reached a room that glowed a deep purple. Inside was a huge crystal, and nothing stood in his way of having it.  
  
He closed his eyes and went into trance. He rose into the air above the crystal, and waited.  
  
"What am I waiting FOR...?" he thought.  
  
Just then Zidane and his friends entered the huge chamber. Hatred seemed to fill the room. His own fear made him sweat.  
  
"Kuja! No more! No more killing! No more hatred! This will end, right here, right now!" Zidane shouted.  
  
The battle raged on; many of Zidane's friends were injured. Kuja was ready to die, and he wasn't about to die alone. He was going to take the whole world with him.  
  
"Ugh...I'm going to die anyway. I don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll take all of you with me!" Kuja shouted, and he casted Ultima.  
  
The next thing Kuja knew he woke up inside the Iifa Tree next to Zidane. His body felt numb, and breathing became difficult. Moving might be hazardous for him, so he stayed still. Zidane stayed by his side, watching him sleep. Just then he woke up, which was followed by a moment of silence. Then he spoke.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you still here? Aren't you going to let me die? Isn't that what you want?" Kuja asked him question after question.  
  
"I know that you're sorry. You must be. I...can tell," Zidane replied.  
  
"I'm supposed to die. It's my time, I deserve to die. No longer am I ablt to deny it...ugh," he said, and he felt a sharp pain in his side.  
  
"Come on, don't die on me!" Zidane said.  
  
Kuja's eyes closed and he fell silent. For a moment he could hear Zidane's voice calling to him. Then, he could hear nothing. Kuja was no more.  
  
He was on his way to heaven. His body was now gone; he was in spirit form. Nothing but a blinding white light was around him, and he could hear the singing of a thousand angels. Where he was going he did not know, but for some reason he did not feel afraid. A voice from the light was there, reassuring him. Then, time passed and he entered the gates of his own personal heaven.  
Cherry blossum petals swirled around Kuja. Beans of light shone through some trees, and peacefulness surrounded him. A nearby lake's water was a deep blue, and it lay still and untouched. Flowers grew around the lake, forming a ring around it. He stood amongst all of this, taking in the serenity of it all. It gave him a strong sense of peace and well-being to be standing in this forest of mystery, his personal heaven. He could finally rest in peace.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
